


All your little things

by LysTheDreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There will be always things that they love in the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All your little things

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's enjoyable, and as good as i planned it :)

He was wide awake when he felt the other’s hand on his. It was soft, carefully taking his hand, those were fitting perfectly. He turned around in the bed to see the other, but for his big surprise the brunette next to him was fast asleep. The black haired boy smiled, and swept away a curl from his secret love’s face. He watched the boy for a little while, brushed his almost invisible freckles that only he knew those were there, then laid back to have a little sleep.

He woke at early in the morning, as he opened his eyes he noticed the inky haired boy next to him. He looked so calm, but then he started to murmur and whimper. The brown haired boy put his arm around him and tried to hush him. As he caressed the other’s back, he felt the dimples on the bottom of the others back,his eyes lit up with happiness. He loved these little nothings about the other like the crinkles by his eyes as he smiled, or his thights, and flat stomach, about what the other wasn’t satisfied. For the brunette the ebony haired was perfect.

He read a book called Host, when he heard the curly boy’s whispers. He leaned down to his best friend to hear what he whispering about. The younger boy was calling for him, so he replied to him. The curly boy talked a lot of in his sleep, especially when he drunk tea before bed. The older boy was surprised when the other for the first time told him in his sleep he’s in love with him. Now he knows that it made no sense, but he told back it to the younger. So he just talked to the other, till he can’t keep his eyes open. When he was surely asleep, the other boy opened his eyes and make a sad smile, because he knew he couldn’t gather his bravery to tell the older boy that in another way.

They sat in their appartment, listen radio and talking to eachother, when their song started. The older boy asked to turn off the radio. Not because he didn’t liked their songs because he hated his voice. He hated a lot things on himself, for example he didn’t like to know his weight, and he cursed a lot when he could hardly pull on his jeans. Sometimes when the younger boy told him that he’s perfect, he laughed at him, and told him he’s blind. No, he wasn’t perfect, but the curly boy saw him flawless.

He loved to caress the girl’s hair but she just shoved away his hand. When he told her compliments she started to cry sometimes. The girl thought of herself that she was ugly, worthless, so she didn’t understand why the boy thought so much beautiful things about her. One day the blonde boy told him that he love her. The girl was in tears as she hugged him, and give him a peck on his cheek. After that the girl let the boy to caress her hair, smiled at the compliments, and although she didn’t said back she loved the boy.

They were in love. The brown haired boy with the ebony haired boy, the older boy with the younger, and the boy with the girl and vice versa. Or maybe they were just in love with the little things.


End file.
